une proximité, le changement de Tobio
by shanaXkotone
Summary: Depuis sa rencontre avec Hinata, la vie de Kageyama avait bien changée. Retrouvez la proximité de ce duo, avec humour et romance. Au lycée, au club et chez la famille Kageyama... (enfin trouvé une sorte de résumé).


**Anime** : Haikyuu!  
**Paring** : Hinata Shōyō x Kageyama Tobio.  
**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, Furudate Haruichi les possède.

Tellement de chose inutile dans ce vaste monde.  
Tellement de chose incomprise dans ce vaste monde.

**Bonne lecture** ! Ne vous endormez pas en plein milieu ou à la fin… bon bah, je crois que c'est déjà fait… bonne sieste.

**\\\\(^-^)/**

Fatigué de son entrainement au club, Kageyama Tobio rentra tranquillement chez lui. Il déposa ses chaussures à l'entrée, salua sa mère et se dirigea rapidement à la cuisine. Son estomac gargouillait. Il entama ses bols de riz, sous les yeux époustouflés de sa mère qui le voyait gober la nourriture.

-Je savais que ça te passionnais le volley, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé à ce point-là, s'étonna sa mère.

-Je dois prendre des forces.

Ce n'était pas le faîte que son fils, mange de plus en plus ou qu'il grossisse qui intriguait la génitrice, mais c'est surtout toute la vitalité qui émanait dans le comportement de ce dernier, il avait changé. Depuis quelque temps, son fils, qui ne prononçait jamais un mot à la maison étaient en train de lui répondre. Son visage apparaissait moins fermé, son attitude plus décontracté. Mais où était passé toute l'arrogance de son garçon ? La mère se demanda qui était l'heureux élu qui l'avait autant changé. Elle profita du faite qu'elle soit seule avec lui pour l'aborder.

-Dit Tobio

-oui ?

Elle était arrivait à cette conclusion après avoir tant réfléchit sur ce soudain comportement.

-Par hasard, ne serais tu pas tombé amoureux ? interrogea la mère sans aucun tact.

A ce moment-là, l'adolescent manqua de s'étouffer rien qu'avec un seul grain de riz et toussa une dizaine de fois, mais il garda un semblant d'allure assurée. Difficilement.

**\\\\(^-^)/**

Une fois sortie de table, le brun monta se coucher. Si en apparence il dormait, dans sa tête tout s'embrouillait, c'était quoi cette soudaine réaction de sa mère ? Lui amoureux ? bien sûr que non. Pourtant, au soir il n'arriva pas à dormir. Il toussa encore une énième fois, avec l'impression d'avoir encore ce grain de riz entre sa gorge.

**\\\\(^-^)/**

Le lendemain, fut une journée révélatrice.

Au lycée, la pause de midi venait juste de sonner, alors que le professeur venait de quitter la salle de cours, Tobio alla lui aussi se diriger vers la porte de sortie, cependant Shōyō Hinata se tenait devant sa salle de classe.

Alors qui pensait que le roux, voudrait une séance d'entrainement avec lui, Hinata lui proposa gentiment de manger avec lui. Intrigué, Tobio accepta, ainsi ensembles ils rapprochèrent deux tables pour manger leur bentō. Installé, son coéquipier bougeait dans tous les sens, levait les mains, criait fort, mais Tobio fut habitué à ses petite manies qui constituaient Hinata, il en vient même à sourire en sa compagnie, bien sûr d'un petit sourire discret.

-Oh, des boulettes de crabe ! S'exclama Shōyō avec les yeux pétillants sur le repas de son ami.

-Grrrr, pas touche ! C'est les miennes ! Non, t'approche pas !, Menaça l'adolescent en prenant une boulette devant les yeux d'Hinata. Juste pour lui donner envie.

Parfois, il suffisait d'être avec le roux, pour chopper son comportement farfelu. Seulement, Tobio aperçut la tête de chien battu de son vis-à-vis, ses prunelles tristes à la limite de pleurer, ses lèvres implorants son ami de lui donner de la nourriture, et une bouille largement rougie pour montrer son mécontentement.  
Parfois, il suffisait d'être avec le roux pour ressentir un sentiment de compassion envers quelqu'un, rare, mais ça pouvait lui arriver. Il prit le visage de Shōyō entre ses deux doigts et lui enfila rapidement une boulette de crabe dans la bouche.

-Pheuuu, j'ai failli m'étouffer ! Ta voulus me tuer?

-Crétin, mâche avant d'avaler.

-crétin toi même !, Grogna l'adolescent roux.

Néanmoins, après une bonne minute de dispute, ce dernier montra un sourire niais que le brun ne sut comment interpréter, trop d'éclat en brillait.

-Quoi ? Demanda Tobio.

-Je savais pas que tu craquais devant mon visage, si je l'aurais su, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt.

Le roux reçu une frappe monumentale en guise de réponse, mais il souriait toujours ce qui énerva encore plus son adversaire. Il se calma tout de même, quand Hinata sortit son sourire sincère pour le remercier de la nourriture. Un silence suivie cette bataille, Tobio en profita pour observer attentivement les yeux orangés de son ami. Qu'elle magnifique couleur, ses yeux brillaient et scintillaient à la lueur du soleil. Shōyō se mit à son tour à le contempler, sans briser ce silence, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse. Une soudaine attirance… rien qu'entre eux deux.

Cependant, l'ambiance fut brisée par deux filles de la classe de Tobio, elles abordèrent Hinata, en le tapotant légèrement sur son épaule pour accaparer toute son attention, ainsi il détourna le contact visuel avec son passeur.

-Yhoua, tu es bien Hinata ? Le numéro 10 ! Le petit du club de volley ?

Le concerné alla s'énerver concernant l'évocation de sa taille, cependant quand il vit les yeux pétillantes des deux filles, il se sentit rapidement embarrassé.

-Tu es vraiment trop incroyable ! J'ai insisté à votre mach d'entrainement. Je fus époustouflée ! Tu volais haut dans les airs !

-Oui tu volais ! On aurait dit un corbeau ! C'était magnifique !

Trop de flatterie, allait le tuer, il n'était vraiment pas habitué aux compliments. Ce n'était pas Kageyama qui allait lui en faire...

-On peut manger avec vous ?, firent-elles la bouche en cœur.

-Bien sûr !

Personne n'entendit le léger grognement suite à cette demande. Hinata accaparait trop l'attention.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier aida la fille rousse à rapprocher les tables, cependant, par hasard pure, leurs mains se rencontrèrent, ils prièrent tous deux une teinte bien rouge, énervant Tobio dans son coin. Cette romance à l'eau de rose, ne semblait pas lui plaire.

Rapidement d'autres camarades rejoignirent le petit groupe pour manger en compagnie de « l'incroyable Hinata ». Tobio, qui n'avait aucun ami dans sa classe, aujourd'hui mangeait avec cinq inconnus appartenant à celle-ci. Pas que cela lui déplaisait fortement, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours abordé ses camarades de manière hautain, ne connaissant aucun nom malgré ces deux mois passés en leur compagnie, aujourd'hui il en apprit trois par cœur dont les noms de ces deux filles agaçantes. Le troisième fut le nom d'un garçon.

Les relations entre les individus n'étaient pas son fort, mais depuis quelques mois, le brun fessait des efforts en tant que passeur. Cependant, aujourd'hui, même s'il y trouvait que les trois autres étaient plutôt vaguement sympathiques, et cela malgré leur caractère indiscipliné, il ne pouvait supporter ses deux filles. Toujours trop proche d'Hinata.

-Ça fait bizarre de discuter avec toi, lui avoua Hikaru, membre de sa classe.

Il sentit une veine exploser, lui qui fessait des efforts de sociabilité, qu'il avait même retenu son nom, voilà qu'on le trouvait bizarre. Pourtant, il arrivait plus à supporter Hikaru que ses deux sottes.

-Comment ça, « bizarre » ?, interrogea-t-il sceptique.

-Calmes, je me disais juste qu'avant c'était impossible de t'approcher. Et je me demandais si ce n'était pas à cause de ce fameux Hinata si tu avais tant changé…

Le numéro neuf avait aussi remarqué ce détail depuis sa rencontre avec son numéro dix, sa réaction chimique comme aimait le dire le professeur Takeda. Ce nouveau comportement ne le dérangeait pas, après tout il se sentait plus détendu, plus alaise. Toutefois, sa relation avec Hinata se présentait étrangement, il se sentait entraîner par un courant puissant. Son coéquipier, avait réussi à changer sa personnalité, à le faire sourire, et cela en à peine un mois ! Jusqu'où Hinata allait-il l'emporter ?

Le brun, fixa les traits du visage devant-lui, il était entouré entre deux filles et abordait des paroles onomatopées tel que « slash, bahh, pon, pun, saa ». Incompréhensible se disait-il. Comment un idiot pareil arrivait-il à le changer autant?

Mais, en ce moment ce qui l'agaça encore plus, ce fut ces deux filles, c'était quoi ses pommettes rouges ? C'était quoi ses épaules presque collées à Hinata ? Et cette main sur Hinata? Ses lèvres murmurant proches de l'oreille d'Hinata ? Soudainement, Il se rappela des paroles de sa mère « ne serais tu pas tombé amoureux ? ». Il déglutit doucement, mais ne put réfléchir intensément à la question qui sentit son poignet attraper par la personne qui en ce moment, accaparait toutes ses pensées.

-Excusez-nous ! Mais maintenant qu'on a bien mangé ! On go à l'entrainement ! A plus !, salua Shōyō, mal alaise.

-Crétin, laisse-moi prendre mon sac !

Il ne put le prendre que Hinata l'entraîna jusqu'au gymnase sans lâcher son poignet.

-C'était quoi ça ? S'énerva Tobio de s'être fait traîner de force.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça :

-Désoler ! Mais ces filles sont en CHALEURS !, cria-t-il les joues rougies. Ta classe est effrayante ! Un garçon n'arrêtait pas de te regarder et les filles de me chuchoter à quel point tu étais séduisant !

Ça fessait bizarre, d'entendre qu'il était « séduisant » de la part d'Hinata, mais ça lui plaisait.

-Jaloux ? fit-il avec un rictus.

-Bien sûr que non ! Toi séduisant ? ah ah ! Qu'aiment-t-elles chez toi ? Ton regard menaçant ? Puis d'abord, tu seras un vieux avec plein de ride !

Rahh... il était tombé amoureux de Hinata. Mais bon, en ce moment ce dernier en profitait un peu trop à son goût. Il était temps de le remettre à sa place…. Le roux pris ses jambes à son coup une fois sa tirade terminée.

Heureusement qu'Hinata courait vite. Mais, hors de question de perdre à la course. Ça sera lui devant!

**\\\\(^-^)/**

Depuis la révélation sur son attirance pour Hinata, Tobio trouvait la proximité du roux difficile à gérer. Surtout, quand Hinata était torse-nu et que lui aussi.

On était samedi, tous deux avaient oublié leur sac de sport, et ne voulant pas transpirer dans leur vêtement ils décidèrent de faire du volley en enlevant leur haut.

Mauvaise idée.

Lors d'une passe en arrière sur le côté, Hinata s'était complètement loupé et sa tête atterrit sur l'entre-jambe de Kageyama. Qu'elle situation gênante.

-Pardon, pardon, s'était-il excusé rougissant comme jamais auparavant.

Mais trop tard, la fureur de Kageyama s'enflammait déjà, Hinata voulu vite se relever pour l'éviter, mais lors de sa relève précipitée il retomba sur son partenaire qui encaissa sa chute.

-Crétin ! T'es lourd ! Vires toi de là !

En-dessous, le brun avait chaud, trop chaud, et merde pourquoi il se trouvait en dessous ! C'était gênant, et qu'attendait Hinata pour se relever ?

\- Je' peux pas.

\- Comment ça tu "peux pas ?" mais si tu peux !

Hinata réessaya de toutes ses forces, impossible de se relever.

-Je crois qu'on est coincés, fit le roux.

Le brun tiqua d'un sourcil incrédule.

\- Brahahahaah, vous n'êtes vraiment pas très malins vous deux et super marrants. Rigola la tête chauve du club, vos braguettes sont coincées entre eux ! Brahahahah.

Kageyama fronça les sourcils étonnés. Il savait que son camarade possédait une folie des plus choquantes, mais de là, que Tanaka soit plié en deux depuis le parquet, il devait avoir une raison. Il chercha à comprendre son agissement, ainsi que le rapport avec lui et les braguettes de pantalon.

-D'après ce que je vois, vos braguettes se sont connectées entre-eux de sorte que la boucle d'Hinata rencontre la fermeture de Kageyama, expliqua Tsuki par un petit rictus.

Le brun examina son entrejambe, effectivement, ils étaient coincés. Il lança un regard noir en direction d'Hinata qui voulut fuir de toutes ses forces, le plus loin possible.

-Mais aidez-nous ! supplia Shōyō. Sinon je vais subir la fureur de Kageyama !

-Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard…

Shōyō paniqua. Cette intense pression de colère, le roux la connaissait. C'était son arrêt de mort. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de Kageyama. Cependant, la peur au ventre Hinata rétorqua de plus belle, quitte à creuser sa tombe à quatre mille pieds sous terre, après tout, il n'était pas le seule responsable dans cette galère !

-Si je suis tombé, c'est aussi à cause de ta passe ! Tu l'as raté !

Tiens, ce petit morveux l'avait remarqué. C'est vrai que c'était difficile pour lui de se concentrer quand il voyait Hinata torse nu ! Néanmoins, la tension ne s'était pas arrêtée, elle continuait de grimper, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort, éclatant quelques tympans:

\- Toi ! Tu étais tellement déconcentré que tu as sauté trop tard ! Crétin ! Incapable !

Les aînées décidèrent d'intervenir. De là, à insulter d'Hinata d'incapable, c'était trop ! De plus, ces deux secondes résidaient en eux une telle puissance de tonalité que le principal adjoint ne manquerait pas de venir d'ici quelques minutes.

-Bon calmez-vous, ce n'est pas en vous disputant que vous allez trouver la solution à votre petit problème, fit remarquer Koshi soutenu par l'air menaçant de Daichi.

Hinata et Kageyama se regardèrent, leur aînés avaient raisons, cependant tout deux détournèrent rapidement leur tête sur le côté. Pas question de l'admettre.  
Néanmoins, s'ils y purent réussir à se relever, c'était en se soutenant mutuellement.

En effet, être collés de face, comme des chaises emboîtées ne facilitait pas la tâche, ils ne pouvaient pas se retourner et devaient marcher en pas de fourmi. De plus, La distance entre les deux braguettes de pantalon devait se mesurer à environ 2 centimètre d'intervalle. Donc, pas beaucoup d'espace ne les séparait l'un de l'autre.

Heureusement pour le passeur, son attaquant ne mesurait qu'un petit mètre soixante-deux, car sinon il aurait pu sentir le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis directement contre ses lèvres. A la place, Hinata était toujours niché contre son torse nu, de là il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa peaux.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Firent les sempai. 1 , 2 , 3, tirez !

Tirant de chacun de leur côté opposé, les volleyeurs espéraient tirer suffisamment fort pour faire craquer ces deux braguettes. En aucun cas, l'union du lien se brisa, même la force de l'As de Karasuno ne servit à rien. Il fallait trouver une autre méthode.

-Maintenant, déshabillez-vous ! Annonça soudainement Koshi d'un ton fort sérieux.

-Hien ?

-Bah quittez votre pantalon, et le problème de braguette sera résolu, expliqua Koshi.

Ils essayèrent tout deux d'enlever leur jean, Tobio réussi à l'enlever assez facilement, du moins au départ, car du côté d'Hinata c'était impossible. Et si l'un échouait à sa redescente de pantalon, l'union des braguettes l'emportait.

-J'y arrive pas ! Ma ceinture est coincée ! Et avec cette proximité impossible de faire quelque chose ! Paniqua complètement Shōyō.

Il parvenait à peine à glisser sa main, pour manipuler sa ceinture. C'est en essayant de la tripoter que, Kageyama se sentit soulagé de ne pas mesurer la même taille que le rouquin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le capitaine intervient :

-Laissez tomber, Il faudrait couper, soupira Daichi après tant d'effort ; la fermeture et la boucle se sont trop bien emboîtées pour tirer dessus et la proximité empêche toute manipulation sur la ceinture d'Hinata.

-J'ai des ciseaux dans mon sac, s'exclama Shōyō heureux !

-Crétin ! Nos braguettes ce n'est pas de la camelote, c'est des fermetures en métal ! Intervient Kageyama de ses grands airs de roi.

-Je crois que l'expérience ce termine pour ce soir, il est tard. J'amènerai ma pince coupante demain. Conclu, une nouvelle fois le capitaine.

Le regard de Tobio se fit menaçant, il regarda chaque membre un par un, mais ce fut surtout envers Hinata que la cible se dirigeait. Les membres du club, disparaissent rapidement en leur souhaitant « bon courage » pour cette nuit. Ils les laissèrent en plans, devant la porte du gymnase. Après un silence, Hinata fit remarquer quelque chose :

-éh ! On a laissé nos habits à l'intérieur !

Quand le roux eux par malheur, rencontré les yeux du brun, il se sentit encore plus petit que d'habitude et il devina facilement l'envie de meurtre du brun.

-Alors comme ça, nos sempai sont partit…..AH AH, et nous on laisse planté ici… sans rien, en beau milieu de la nuit… VENGEANCE !

-OUI, Vengeance, souri diaboliquement Hinata. Ça va faire BOOOM !

Heureusement que son passeur avait décidé de changer de cible.

-éh, Kageyama, on fait comment nous ? Je ne peux pas prendre mon vélo comme ça pour rentrer chez moi ! Ah oui je sais, je vais venir chez toi !

-Je crois … qu'on a pas le choix, dit-il difficilement.

Ce ne fut pas en pas de fourmi, que tout deux rentrèrent chez Tobio, mais en saut de lapin effectué à l'unisson, encore et encore pour enfin atteindre la maison

**\\\\(^-^)/**

La famille de Kageyama s'inquiéta, leur petit garçon n'était toujours pas rentré, lui avait-il arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin ? Se demanda sa mère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, notre fils est un grand fiston. De plus, il possède un regard de la mort qui tue !

-Je sais, mais en ce moment il est un peu trop perdu dans ses pensées. Tu sais, il est en train de vivre sa première histoire d'amour…

-Mais qu'est que tu racontes ? Notre fils amoureux, AH AH, quelle bonne blague. Il possède un sale caractère que personne n'en voudrait. Il sera obligé de  
resté chez nous pour toute sa vie ! Toute sa vie, répéta-t-il ses derniers mots en échos.

La mère regarda à droite suivit à gauche vérifiant s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison, puis elle chuchota discrètement à l'oreille de son mari pour dévoiler sa découverte.

-Mais, Tobio n'arrête pas de parler d'une certaine Hinata… c'est louche.

Choqué le père n'en revenait pas… son fils allait partir loin de lui ! Mais qui était cette Hinata ? S'il la voyait ici, ça allait chauffer !

Soudain, ils entendirent la sonnette retentir, qui cela pouvait-être ? Tobio ne sonnait jamais pour venir dans sa propre maison.

Curieux le père se précipita devant l'entrée, et quand il ouvra la porte. Il aperçût deux mec torse nu, presque collé l'un contre l'autre. Mais que foutaient deux gays devant sa porte d'entrée ? C'est à ce moment qu'il reconnut la chevelure ébène de son fils, il en resta scotché, les yeux tout ronds comme deux ballons de volley. La connexion avec le père Kageyama fut coupée.

-Chérie, c'est qui ? demanda la mère.

Une fois, arrivés devant la porte, elle fut tellement étonnée qu'elle en tomba à la renverse.

-Idiot, je t'avais dit de pas sonner !

-Crétin, c'est normal de sonner chez les autres !

**\\\\(^-^)/**

« Les garçons le repas est prêt », cria la mère.

Dans la cuisine la génitrice furent encore étonné de voir son fils arrivée en sautillant collé à l'autre garçon. En quelque sorte la scène était bluffante, jamais de sa vie elle aurait crue voir son fils autant expressif avec quelqu'un.  
Tobio, lui avait rapidement raconté l'histoire loufoque des braguettes, mais ne lui avait pas encore présenté ce jeune homme roux. Elle était assez curieuse sur son identité, mais le pauvre petit avait eu tellement peur des regards noirs de son mari, qu'il ne c'était pas encore présenter. Ils avaient dû, directement, sous l'ordre du père monté dans la chambre afin d'enfiler un haut correcte.

-Dit maman, il joue à quoi mon frère à sauter de partout avec un autre mec ? interrogea Yoko, le petit frère de Tobio âgé de onze ans. Il adorait taquiner ce dernier.

Heureusement que son aîné, avaient enfilé des vêtements, qu'aurait dit le cadet s'il y aurait vu la scène de tout à l'heure ?

-C'est sans doute un entrainement pour son club du volley, tu t'entraînes aux sauts, pas vrai, Tobio ? demanda le plus calmement possible sa mère.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Vous êtes bizarres, affirma t-il avec un regard plus que suspect vers son frère. On dirait qu'ils sont gays.

Choqués, la mère et le père, se décrochèrent la mâchoire.

-Je rigolais, soupira le cadet face à la réaction de ses parents. C'est juste une profonde amitié, poursuivit-il en fixant son frère droit dans les yeux. Tu t'appelles comment?

Hinata se sentit heureux, enfin un membre de la famille s'intéressait à lui, cela changeait des regards noirs du père. C'est avec plus de certitude qui commença à se présenter.

-Tout d'abord, merci, de m'accueillir chez vous. Je m'appelle Hinata Shōyō et..

Et..Il décida d'arrêter sa présentation, il découvrit les regards assassins du paternel lors de l'élocution de son nom. Il allait mourir. Le roux en tremblait. Le moindre de ces fait et geste surveillait par un rapace.

C'est dans le silence le plus pesant, qu'ils passèrent à table. Hinata semblait regardait dans toutes les directions une solution. En effet, encore un problème persistait, où s'asseoir ? Avec cette proximité, il ne pouvait pas s'installer sur la chaise d'à côté.

-Idiot ce n'ai pas en regardant au plafond que ton champ de vison s'agrandira.

Kageyama lui montra ses genoux, signe qui pouvait s'asseoir ici.

C'est en rougissant que l'attaquant s'installa sur les genoux de son passeur. L'oeil d'aigle fessait son effet, le père le fixait, clignaient-ils seulement des yeux? Ne pouvant se retourner à cause de ce problème de braguette, il se retrouva la tête nichée contre la veste de son partenaire, dos à la nourriture. Triste. et dos au père Kageyama. Libéré.

Ils commencèrent à manger, au départ en silence, puis Tobio qui remarqua la gêne de son coéquipier, décida à parler. Il lui présenta les membres de sa famille uns pas uns.

-Kageyama.. ?

-Oui ?

-J'entends tes parents qui parle de moi. Ils ne sont pas discrets.

En face d'eux le couple de marié échangea quelques messes basses qui se voulaient être discrètes.

-Alors c'est lui, Hinata ? Chuchota le père contre l'oreille de sa femme. Ne quittant pas le roux de ses pupilles.

-Il semblerait. T'es ridicules à le fixait comme ça.

-Avec son nom, je pensais que c'était une fille. Donc ils sont juste ami ? demanda curieusement le paternelle, toujours autant discret qu'un éléphant.

Tobio, énervé par la curiosité de ses parents sur son orientation, alla rappliquer le fond de sa pensé, mais il n'eut pas le temps que son père aborda un sujet fâcheux:

-Il est petit.

Hinata fronça les sourcils et fit grincer la chaise qui l'empêcha de se relever. Le brun aussi était lourd.

-Je suis peut-être petit ! Mais je suis un des meilleurs éléments du club de Volley ! cria Hinata. De plus, Je saute hyper haut !

Le père fut étonné par le haussement de voix, apparemment la taille était un point sensible. Il sourit sadiquement.

-Hien ? Toi, un petit gringalet? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es surement le libéro.

\- Détrompe-toi, Hinata est notre meilleur Leurre, confia le brun avec une confiance absolue en son meilleur élément, ce qui impressionna tous les membres de la famille. Même si la plupart se demander qu'est que c'était un "leurre", le mystère se tenait plus par le faite que Tobio défende quelqu'un.

C'est qu'il y tenait à ce fameux Hinata.

-Venez voir notre prochain mach ! Cette année, on sera même aux Nationaux ! nah

Tien, ce petit gars à de l'ambition, cela plaisait au père Kageyama.

Malgré, qu'Hinata ne pouvait se retourner pour parler directement aux membres la famille, la conversation n'était plus jamais absente, et le repas ce termina sur une bonne ambiance. Le père avait finit de surveiller l'œuf de son nie. Son fils était à présent assez grand pour décider de sa vie tout seul.

Les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller se coucher et le roux n'oublia pas de remercier la mère pour ce bon repas.

**\\\\(^-^)/**

Dans sa chambre, Tobio prêta un haut de pyjama à son attaquant, c'était impossible qu'ils dorment torse nu, même malgré la chaleur épuisante ! Kageyama et Hinata sautèrent ensembles vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et puis ils sautèrent toujours à l'unisson dans le lit. Cette journée était plus qu'épuisante, mais riche en émotion.

Face à l'autre, dans le même lit, ensemble, Kageyama amena la fine couverture, jusqu'à eux, et bénie sa fatigue pour pouvoir dormir. Cependant, Hinata n'arrêta pas de gigoter comme un asticot !

-J'ai envie de faire PIPI !

-Tait-toi ! Et dort ! C'est impossible dans cette situation !

C'est sûr qu'avoir 3 centimètre pour pisser… c'était mondialement impossible, à moins de le faire sur Kageyama… ça rester une solution.

-Mais j'ai bu quatre verres d'eau ce soir, je ne pourrai pas me retenir !

Tobio déglutit…. Et préféra jouer sa carte maîtresse: une tête bien flippante, afin de dissuader toutes envies. Sauf que Shōyō se tenait juste à côté, mort de trouille, et le faire à cause de la peur était possible.

-Arrêtes avec cette tête! J'ai tellement envie.

Que pouvais faire Kageyama dans cette situation? Il réfléchit intensément, c'était hors de question de se faire pisser dessus !

-crétin pense à quelque chose d'autre ! Toi qui n'as que le volley en tête !

-Mais… j'y arrive pas, soupira tristement le rouquin.

Ça tombait mal, qu'avait Hinata de plus important que le Volley ?... rien d'autre !

-Dit Kageyama

Celui-ci regarda le roux, qu'allait-il encore lui annoncer ?

-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Il eut soudain, une hors connexion, il ne s'attendait pas à une demande pareille.

-CRÉTIN ! Il en n'est hors de question, déjà que….

Il rencontra les yeux implorants d'Hinata. Il soupira.

-Mais, je pense que si tu es contre moi, mon instinct me dira surtout de me retenir.

Shōyō, n'eut pas de réponse, mais quand il posa entièrement sa tête sur le torse de Kageyama, il n'eut aucune restriction de sa part, il prit même le bras de son passeur pour un doudou.  
Son doudou, son coussin, son Kageyama se trouvait être très confortable, avec une peau douce et une bonne odeur de lavande. Hinata ferma tranquillement les yeux, écoutant la respiration de son passeur. A la différence de son coéquipier, qu'il n'arriva pas à s'endormir….

« Se retenir ! » Répéta une énième fois Tobio dans sa tête. Et ce n'était pas pour une envie de pisser qu'il se retenait...

Kagayame entendu la respiration rythmique de Hinata, signe qu'il dormait profondément. Le brun adoré cette chaleurs chaleureuse, la chaleur de son coéquipier. Il profita du sommeil du roux, pour caresser doucement sa chevelure. Très doux aux touchés. Tobio voulut embrasser ce visage endormis, il était mignon, trop mignon, pensa Kageyama. Cependant, dans cette position il ne souhaitait pas réveiller son précieux numéro 10, pour son égoïsme. A la place, il l'enlaça encore plus étroitement aux creux de ses bras.

Il sentit un petit liquide humide, il s'aperçut qu'Hinata avait déposé sur sa veste un petit filet d'écume. Mais, ils s'en foutaient, il savait depuis longtemps que son coéquipier bavait légèrement en dormant, il l'avait tellement observé. C'est ainsi, que le brun rejoignit le roux, et ferma délicatement les paupières.

**\\\\(^-^)/**

Durant cette nuit, les deux compagnons se réveillèrent vers les deux heures du matin, à cause d'un souci à l'entre jambe. Déjà qu'Hinata avait pensé l'avoir fait _sur_ Kageyama…-et non _avec_ Kageyama-. Mais, heureusement pour lui ce ne fût qu'un mauvais rêve.  
Ils décidèrent de sortir et de se rendre dans l'appartement de leur cher capitaine, ainsi ils espéraient trouver la solution. C'est à deux heures et demie, qui furent libérés de leur chaîne par un Daichi à moitié endormit.

-Hinata, tu fais chier ! Dépêche-toi de pisser, ordonna fortement Tobio contre la porte des toilettes.

-pff, patiences un peu ! J'enlève ma ceinture !

Un cris de soulagement s'échappa. Heureusement que Daichi habitait seul, sinon ses parents n'auraient pas pu supporter ces haussements de voix, ces frappes brutales contre une porte innocente, et ces douces paroles.

\- Fermez-là, cria la voisine. ON DORT !

**\\\\(^-^)/**

Sur le chemin pour se rendre chez les Kageyama, Tobio et Hinata discutaient. Ils gardaient le même rapprochement, malgré le faîte qu'ils étaient maintenant libérés. A force de rouspéter auprès de son vis-à-vis, les deux coéquipiers se mirent à rire de leur mésaventure.

-Maintenant, VENGEANCE ! lança Hinata, mais, ça sera pour d'main. J'ui KO, reprit-il en déformant son ton.

De plus, au fond d'eux Shōyō et Tobio voulaient profiter de cette soirée rien qu'avec son coéquipier. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, cette fois sans sonner, et montèrent directement dans la chambre du brun.  
Dès l'instant qu'Hinata franchit la porte, le brun se décida d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Il perdu, la connexion avec le roux, mais quand ce denier repris connaissance, il ferma délicatement la porte.

**\\\\(^-^)/**

FIN ! Après relecture, j'atteins enfin les 5000 mots! YOUPIE !

Bon, je ne sais pas comment interpréter ma fic, je l'ai écrite pour calmer ma pulsion du couple kageyamaxHinata qui envahissait tout mon esprit. Et quand je l'ai écrite, je n'avais aucune imagination de fic, d'histoire… (En fait, je pensais un peu à Jeanne et Serge… ridicule). Donc c'est pour cela qui n'a pas vraiment de fil liant cette histoire.  
Je ne pense pas que c'est possible de coincer deux braguettes entre eux… Je ne connais pas du tout la famille de Tobio… Hikaru est un nom de garçon, il n'apparaît pas dans la série. Mais, il me faillait un nom, c'est tombé sur lui (à cause de _Hikaru no Go_) et pour le prénom du frère... au hasard.

oui, il manque un bras à mon pauvre smiley... **\\\\(^-^)/**

**reviews**?


End file.
